Milkshake
by azurezury
Summary: Kagami's imagination goes wild while watching Kuroko sip on his vanilla milkshake.


The cashier's cheerful goodbye fell on deaf ears as Kagami turned away, tray laden with burgers. As per usual, his thoughts were still on the court, thinking over moves and telling himself what could have been done better and what was absolutely perfect. He settled at his usual table, unwrapping a burger and biting down on it. Lightning flickered off in the distance and he murmured, "Is it supposed to rain?"

"No. Just some storms moving along the coast."

Kagami froze, eyes sliding over to see Kuroko sitting there, sipping on his usual vanilla milkshake. How did he keep forgetting that he sat here? Why did he keep coming to this same table. As if his body automatically knew where Kuroko sat, trying to tell his brain what it refused to believe: that perhaps he enjoyed Kuroko's company. Kagami immediately shifted his thoughts away, focusing his energy on glaring at Kuroko. "Why can't you sit somewhere else?" he demanded.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Because I sat here first." He took another sip from his milkshake and Kagami twitched at the sight of Kuroko's lips tightening around the straw. "Besides, this is almost a daily ritual. I've come to look forward to our chance meetings."

Another sip. Another slurp.

Kagami chewed angrily on his hamburger, trying to focus on anywhere or anyone besides Kuroko. Little bastard. Just staring at him with those wide eyes, lips tightening and relaxing around the straw. Kagami tore into another hamburger, contemplating throwing one at Kuroko in hopes that his mouth would become distracted with something else. Kuroko pulled back mid suck, a small amount of cream colored liquid seeping down the side. He licked it up and Kagami froze.

How in the fuck did he manage to make such a simple act look so…sexual?

"You seem tense." Kuroko noticed and Kagami stiffened in his chair.

"I am not tense." He ground out.

"Your body language says otherwise." Kuroko pointed out.

"Whatever." Kagami retorted, turning his attention back to the window. Kuroko said nothing else, but Kagami could hear the slurping sound as Kuroko got to the bottom of his milkshake. Judging from the sounds, Kuroko had to suck harder in order to draw the rest up.

At that point, Kagami's imagination ran away with him as he faded into a daydream…

**_"I'm going to suck you up like one of my milkshakes." Kuroko's soft voice sent a shudder down Kagami's spine. His hands were bound above his head, his body bared for Kuroko, who stared impassively at him. Kuroko knelt down between his spread legs, leaning up to attach his lips to Kagami's nipple, tongue flicking out and teeth scraping at the bud. Kagami let out a gasp, feeling his body heating up almost instantly._**

**_Kuroko switched nipples briefly, just enough to tease him before his lips steadily worked down his chest and stomach, pausing briefly to dip his tongue around Kagami's navel. Already his length was hard, straining from his hips, desperate to be touched. Kuroko seemed to understand - he usually did - and his hand came up to gently palm the proud length, cupping and pumping him smoothly. His thumb came up and teased the head, spreading the seeping liquid around. "K-Kuroko!" Kagami's eyes squeezed shut as Kuroko's teeth scraped along his lower belly, getting closer and closer to the place he wanted touched the most. _**

**_At the first touch of Kuroko's lips against the head of his shaft, Kagami bucked and strained against his bindings. His eyes shot open and he angled himself so he could watch as Kuroko slowly engulfed him, lips tightening. He began to suck, tongue flicking out to lick at the slit. Kuroko's hands settled on his thighs, pushing his legs further apart as he continued to suck. Kagami fought to catch his breath, body straining to keep his hips from flexing and bucking into Kuroko's mouth. _**

**_"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice sounded needy even to his own ears. Fuck. He was reduced to a quivering mess all thanks to those sinful lips. Kuroko's eyes stared at him, half lidded with arousal or boredom, Kagami didn't know which. He thrashed lightly, his body clenching. Kuroko grasped the lower part of his arousal, rubbing all the way down to the base and gently rolling his balls. The suction became stronger and Kagami knew that he wouldn't be lasting much longer. _**

**_"Kur-roko!"_**

**_Kuroko slid his lips up, releasing him with a small /pop/. "Kagami?"_**

**_"W-why did you stop?" Kagami growled, body pulsing with almost satisfaction. _**

**_"Why did I stop what?" _**

**_"Stop sucking you idiot!" _**

**_"Well, the milkshake's all gone." _**

**_"Huh?"_**

Kagami blinked, coming back to the present. Kuroko stared at him, holding an empty cup and now chewing lightly on a hamburger. Kagami felt his entire body flushing red and a sudden throbbing in his pants made him look down. Damn! Kagami stood up, pulling his shirt down more over his pants. "I'll be right back." he grumbled, stomping towards the bathroom.

Kuroko watched for a second before turning back to his milkshake and burger. He stuck the straw in his mouth once more, a slight smile coming across as he felt one more drop hit his tongue.

Delicious as always.


End file.
